Titan of Zero
by King Of Jiongu
Summary: Nautilus was so close to make the guilty pay, but a familiar face, a battle between champions and a green portal changes everything, now he is a "Familiar" to a pink haired girl, a child that makes him remember his past, so now as the protector of the Zero he would make sure that her enemies Fear the ocean's weight! Rated T for language and violence, Bad Grammar looking for Beta!
1. Chapter 1

… **I fucking hate myself.**

 **Hello everyone! I am so sorry for not updating my other stories, but I was very busy with my studies and I fell in love…**

 **With League of legends!**

 **HA! What? You thought that I could get a girl that would love a person like me? Ha! What a joke!**

…

 **My life fucking sucks…**

 **Anyways! So instead of focusing on my other stories (That are still in progress) I will start a new one! What a great idea!**

 **So basically this is a crossover with LOL and FoZ, with Nautilus (my fifth favorite champion to let you know) being the familiar of Louise. Now some things are going to change for our favorite Titan of the Depths**

 **His size will be reduced, he would still a big person, but for the sake of the diminutive people (cough Louise cough) he will be smaller.**

 **His backstory will mostly be the same; I will just change a little bit about it, again for the sake of the plot.**

 **I think that would be it about him, somethings you need to know.**

 **There will be other champions in this story, when will they appear? You would need to wait, but I will tell you that I already choose which champions are going to be.**

 **My native language is Spanish! So please be patient with me, I will be looking for a beta so if you are interested please PM me!**

 **I don't know if I should add romance in this, but it would be for Louise NOT for Nautilus, if you want romance please let me know in the reviews.**

 **Well with that out of the way let's get going with the story!**

 **XXX**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own LOL or FoZ they belong to their respective owners**_

 **XXX**

" **Victory!"**

A female voice exclaimed, but he doesn't know her. Looking at the destroyed red nexus with dull orange light a giant diving suit start walking back to the institute, grabbing a chain he pulled it back to see an anchor attached to it, the same anchor of the guilty.

"… _Left to die…"_ The owner of the diving suit said in a deep and grave voice, slowly walking back with his anchor in his shoulder. This giant name is Nautilus, The Titan of the Depths. He was a sailor that much he remembers, but that would be it, but he knew that his old crew mates left him to die in the ocean. He only felt anger and hate, those two emotions moved him forward, and he wouldn't stop walking until he finds them.

While in his thought he didn't realized that he arrived at the institute or that a bipedal fish and what looks like a mermaid send nasty looks to him. Those two where Fizz and Nami, both enemies to Nautilus.

"I still can´t believe that _thing_ was accepted. Why couldn´t they let us just kill it? I mean when it appeared in Bilgewater it almost destroyed the city completely!" Fizz exclaimed to his friend Nami, it was well know that both of them held dislike and hate to Nautilus, after all, he came from the depths, a horrible place where all the ocean native where scared. Nami could only nod, being more silent with her opinion. While she doesn't express her dislike like her friend Fizz, she also questioned the decision the Institute gave. "Maybe they want it close so it doesn't cause troubles, after all, it took the two of us with Miss Fortune and Graves to take it down, and even then it still continues fighting!" She exclaimed.

Nautilus felt the glare from the fish and the marai, but did he care? No. They were mere obstacles in his path of vengeance, he personally doesn't hate them, but they wanted him dead, and he can't die until he has dealt with the guilty.

"Well, what do we have here? Still lost in your journey my friend?" A feminine Bilgewater accent asked him from behind, turning slowly around he gave a nod of acknowledgement to the owner of the voice " _Illaoi…"_ She was one of the few people that he could consider a friend, he would say that Gangplank could be his friend, but it is more like a partnership, he helped him find the guilty and Nautilus help the pirate get his city back.

" _What do you want? I need to go searching for the traitors…"_ His deep voice asked, she only gave him an amused smirk to him, _"Always too serious with your journey my friend…if only you knew"_ The Kraken priest thought, "I just came to give you some news from Gangplank."

That got his attention.

" _Gangplank? Did he found them?"_ Nautilus said with hope, maybe his search would come to a stop, maybe finally he can have peace, maybe he could finally stop… _Walking._

"Oh, he did alright. A fun fact is that those sailors also helped Miss Fortune in conquering Bilgewater, so it's a win-win situation for you and Gangplank Titan." She finished, seeing his eyes glow with anger made her smirk internally, all according as planned.

Nautilus gave a growl and started stomping his way to the ocean. Bilgewater. **Bilgewater**! The first place that he searched, the place that the Institute said they searched and found nothing. The place that he hated the most. This time, the guilty will not escape his FURY!

In the sidelines Nami and Fizz gave each other worried looks when they saw it moving to the ocean with anger in his eyes. Fizz quickly went to confront Illaoi with an angry look on his face. "What did you do priest! Where is it going!" He demanded, she only looked him down with a smirk and said a sentence that put fear and horror within him and Nami.

"He went to Bilgewater, I just told him that I heard a group of pirate talking about an ex-captain they had. I think he realize that is his old crew. A good thing right?" she said, Fizz only response was turning to his friend and shouted "Nami you go tell the institute! I will try to stop it before it destroys Bilgewater completely!" Nami could only nod and went to tell the High summoners, not before sending a nasty glare to Illaio, who only gave her a smirk.

 **XXX**

 **Bilgewater**

"Help me!"

 **CRASH!**

"Where are the guards?! This monster is destroying everything!"

 **BOOM!**

"He is taking the cannons like nothing! Fuck the guards! Where is the fucking institute! Wasn't it supposed to be guarded by them?!"

"Watch out!"

 **CRASH!**

An anchor crashed a house and a pirate, killing the pirate and the resident of the house, retracting his anchor Nautilus looked left to right searching his prey.

" _Where are they?_ He growled, he destroyed most of the ships, most of the houses and still nothing! He was getting frustrated, did Illaio lied to him? If so she would pay-

"Come on! We need to get to the ship before HE sees us!" A young female voice said, "Arg! Don't worry about it! How many times did we escape the metal head eh? Let's just wait for the Institute to show up and kick his worthless metallic ass inside that place like always!" An old voice responds to the young one. Turning his head Nautilus saw a group of pirate. When his sights were upon them a voice started screaming in his head **"THERE THEY ARE! THE GUILTY! KILL THEM! KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!"**

Grabbing his helmet tightly he started growling, the guilty…were in front of him!

" _You will fear the ocean´s weight!"_ He shouts at them making the pirates to freeze, the young female soon turn her gaze to the giant and whimpered "C-Captain Naut?" With that simple phrase Nautilus started walking to them, his orange glowing eyes looking at them hatefully

"Fuck! You foolish lass you gave us away! Everyone run for-" The supposed captain couldn't finish his sentence since Nautilus anchor struck him, screaming he was dragged to an opened metallic hand. His eyes widen in horror when the hand took him in front of the glowing eyes, the captain could only hear the deep breathing of Nautilus, before he could scream for help the hand started squishing him making the pirate to scream in pain.

"ARGH! H-HELP! SOMEONE!" He cried desperately only to scream in more pain. Nautilus just gave him a look filled with rage and anger. _"Rogers…"_ Nautilus growls, when he heard his name roger slowly turn his sight to Nautilus. "P-Please! Captain stop!" The female pirate shouted to him "You are not like this! That is not the Captain Naut that taught me everything I know about sailing!" She shouts with tears falling from her orange eyes. Nautilus turned his look to her taking her appearance, pink hair and orange eyes, she looked to be about 19 or 20, she had a beany on her head with a drawing of an anchor.

Nautilus gave a grunt and dropped the pirate in favor to grab his head in pain, memories of a beautiful woman with pink hair and blue eyes, a little child with the same hair but orange eyes hugging his leg, then it all suddenly changed to see her trying to pull him up a ship while the other sailors tried to drop him, she looked to be more mature in that memory, about 16 or 17, the thing that made his dark heart break was her tearful orange eyes and a scream of sorrow escaping her lips while he falls "DADDY!"

Snapping his orange eyes open he turn to the female girl in the group, then in a whisper of realization was heard from the Titan, _"J-Jenny?"_ He asked confused, Jenny eyes went wide and a hopeful smile was seen on her face"D-Daddy Naut…please stop this…this isn´t you." She said trying to convince her long lost father to stop. Just when Nautilus was going to give his answer a huge wave hit him on his side sending him crashing near a tavern. Nami had her staff out with a look of determination on her face.

"You took things too far today monster! By the name of the institute you have being declare a rouge champion, meaning that you are to be eliminated at all cost!" She declares, soon after she said this Fizz appeared at her side with Graves and Miss Fortune. Shaking his head Nautilus started standing up with anchor in hand, before he could completely do it he was pushed down by a huge furry fist, looking up he saw Mega Gnar pinning him down.

His orange eyes started glowing more, they were stopping him! He wouldn't let them, not now, not ever! With a growl he raised his right fist and brought it down with all his might, soon after that action water started shooting through the floor hitting Mega-Gnar and making the pirates and champions to jump (or swim) away, standing up Nautilus heft his anchor and send it to Fizz, The Tidal Trickster saw this and jumped away with his trident, but he wasn't the objective, the anchor hit Miss Fortune making her cry in pain, she was drag up to him and before she could escape Nautilus brought his Anchor down to her.

A scream of pain was heard throughout Bilgewater, Miss Fortune was able to roll away but her right arm got crushed by Nautilus anchor taking her out of the battle, _**"I hope Gangplank sees this an opportunity to take back this disgusting city"**_ Nautilus thought, before he could continue attacking a shot was heard and Nautilus almost fell down from the power, turning around he saw Graves pointing Destiny at him with a cigar in his mouth, "Here is some Collateral damage "Nauty" boy!" He exclaimed before shooting a huge ball of fire at the Titan making smoke to expand from his target. Graves grabbed his cigar and dropped some ashes to the floor and turned to the other, but he saw them giving him dull looks.

"What?" The outlaw asked Nami was the one to answer, "Really? Nauty? That is one of the worst pun I had ever heard…and I hang out with Fizz" "Hey!" Graves only gave a chuckle "You´re just jealous that you didn't get to think that joke missy." Just when he was about to put his cigar back in his mouth he heard some chains from the smoke, eyes going wide he turned around only to receive an anchor to the face sending him flying crashing next to Miss Fortune and Gnar. When the smoke cleared Fizz, Nami and the Pirates saw Nautilus with a green shield protecting him, he slowly started walking up to them when suddenly he raised his anchor and brought it down.

"Oh that's bad…" Fizz said before the Depth charge went at fast pace to them, "Watch out! Nami shouted getting in front of the pirates trying to shield them, but she knew it would do nothing soon the attack struck sending Nami, Fizz and the pirates flying. The Marai was dizzy and her head hurt, she heard heavy foot step stop in front of her, turning her gaze up she saw it, the rage and anger in those eyes, she knew that this was it for her "Well what are you waiting for monster! Do me your worst! Even if you kill me the League will stop you so go on and kill me!" She shouted at Nautilus, the Titan only tilted his head and said in a deep voice _"Do you hear them calling? I do…and I wish them to stop."_ He said making Nami eyes go wide "W-What?" Before Nautilus could bring his anchor down a green portal opened up behind him, turning around he looked at it with confusion and curiosity _"Hmm?"_ Was the only thing that came out of his mouth and then he heard it, no, he heard HER _"…heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!"_ He didn't recognize the language but the voice itself gave it away, _"Jenny"_ He stated, how did Jenny got inside this strange portal? It doesn't matter, apparently she was very important in his past and he would be damn if he would let her get away. Slowly he raised his hand to touch the portal just when Nami grabbed her staff "Stop!" But it was too late, In a bright flash of light Nautilus, The Titan of the Depths disappear without a trace, living Bilgewater in a state of ruin, from a pirate ship Illaoi watch the events unfold, "He was right like always, see Gangplank? Not only the Great Kraken was right, Nautilus crippled Miss Fortune, so it can be your opportunity to strike.

Gangplank only crushed an orange with his metal arm and grunt "So were did that piece of metal went?" Illaoi gave him a smirk and looked at the horizon "A place where someone needs a Titan to defend her honor." Gangplank noticed this "Her? You know the lass?" Illaoi didn't answered instead she turned around and went to pray, she can´t wait to see the outcome of this.

 **XXX**

 **WOW! I really loved to write this! In general in both crossover and normal Nautilus doesn't have many fanfic and I wanted to change that! Do you like it? Please tell me what you think! Remember that my main language is Spanish so if you are interested to be my beta reader please PM me! See you soon!**


	2. Beware the Depth Tristain

**Hey! Welcome back to another chapter of ToZ! I bet you didn't expect it this early right?! Well it has been three days and we already hit more than 300 views! Thanks you a lot! Your support really helps me get motivated! Now, I want to ask again to my awesome viewers a question…**

 **Do you want romance in this fic?**

 **If you want to have romance in this story, it would NOT be for Nautilus, it would be for Louise, I will leave this decision up until March 31!**

 **Okay with that out of the way, let's get going with the Fic!**

 **XXX**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own LOL or FoZ, they are owned by their respective owners.**_

 **XXX**

 **Tristain Academy of Magic**

"Good work Miss Kirche! Now please take a seat." An old man said to a busty Red haired student, Kirche gave a smile to her teacher and went to take her seat, taking a small glance to a pink haired girl. The girl was called Louise Francoise Leblanc de la Vallière, or Louise for short, and right now…

She was scared.

Now don't get her wrong, she didn't show it to her classmate, after all, they would laugh at her face like always, that's why she has a rule that she would always follow.

The Rule of Steel

Since she was little, she would follow that rule, to not show weakness, but today was different. Today was a very special day for the second year's students from Tristain Magic School; it was the day that they would get a Familiar, a creature that would be bonded with you.

Now there wasn't a problem for most mages.

…

Louise wasn't most mages

She was a failure as a mage, for some reason she couldn't cast any of the elements, not fire, not wind, not earth and not even water! She was called "Zero" by her peers, and she hated it. Oh she hated it _SO MUCH_ , but they were right, she was a failure.

BUT!

She would not show weakness! Today was the day that she would cast a perfect spell! She WILL get a beautiful and wise familiar!

"Did everyone do the ritual?"

"Miss Louise hasn't done it Professor Colbert!"

" _Oh you damn cow!"_ Louise thought with anger. She could perfectly say that she didn't do it!

…

She was only waiting for everyone to leave.

"Oh! Miss Vallière, please come forward! Don't be shy!" Colbert encourages her, he knew of the reputation of Louise, and he couldn't help but feel pity for her. She was from a very well-known family, and being known as the failure of said family was really bad.

Louise only gave her teacher a nod before going to the summoning circle _"All right Louise, you now the steps, you now the words, you can do this!"_ Louise thought to herself. When she got in position she started preparing, all the while she could hear the whispered the other nobles say behind her back

"Why is she even trying?"

"They should just expel her and be done with it."

"I am seriously getting worried for my health, one of this day I will explode like her magic."

The whispered continued and Louise was getting madder. With gritted teeth she started chanting.

" _My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!_ "

 **BOOM!**

A huge explosion came from the site, covering the ritual circle with smoke.

"Arg! That was bigger than normal! Louise just quit already!" A blond boy said swiping away the smoke from his face and his girlfriend. Everyone started shouting at her, and she only looked at the floor.

She failed…again.

"Silence!" Colbert order to the insulting noble, "If you really are nobles then act like it! Miss Vallière, I am so sorry for this, but it seems you failed the-"

" _Beware the depths…"_ A very deep voice said, making everyone tense. Louise slowly turned to the ritual circle to see through the smoke tow glowing orange lights, the thing that unnerved her was that the glowing lights were really, REALLY high. After a moment of silence a HUGE piece of armor moved forward, it was easily about 8 feet tall with and ship anchor resting on his shoulder, the most disturbing fact were his eyes, glowing orange eyes were seen through the helmet of the armor but the face was covered in darkness.

The Giant Knight turned to look at all the students making them squirm and soon his gaze turned to Louise.

"Did Louise the Zero just summon a knight?"

"No, he can't be a knight; it looks more like a diving suit, a big one."

"Yeah, and also he doesn't carry a sword! But I got to admit he should be pretty strong to hold that anchor like nothing!"

"HA! Louise summoned a sailor! A commoner!"

With that comment the pink haired girl eyes went wide, something that the Giant noticed. She…summoned a commoner?!

"Oh no…everything but that! Professor Colbert! Could I try the ritual again? I refuse to have a commoner as my-!"

" _You…are not Jenny…and yet you sound like her…"_ The deep voice of the Giant interrupted her and the students' laughter, that voice, it sent chills down her spine, and what type of language was that?

Colbert only cleared his voiced "I am sorry Louise, but you need to finish the ritual, you know the rules. Now go on! We are wasting too much time as it is." He proclaimed, Louise only looked at him for some seconds before closing her eyes in defeat, turning to look and the giant she motion him to kneel, since she couldn't even get near his head.

The giant did as he was told and looked at her; with closed eyes she started muttering the binding ritual before kissing his helmet, the giant stood up immediately and before he could said anything he started grunting, grabbing his right hand everyone saw the runes being written on his hand, soon it stop and the giant turn to look at Louise with anger in his eyes.

"Very good Louise! You have completed the ritual perfectly, if you wouldn't mind, could I see his runes?" Colbert asked her, she could only nod, while not the familiar she wanted, she did succeed, something that made her smile.

Colbert got near the giant, before he could ask for his hand the giant spoked. _"You…Don't know what you just did"_ His deep voice explained, looking directly at her eyes _"You are not Jenny and yet… you look like her…she knew what I am, but do you?"_ He questioned " _Girl…you are in the deep end now…"_ With that said he grabbed his anchor that he left on the floor and heft it on his shoulder, walking slowly up to Louise he looked down at her and finally said _"While you are not her…the resemblance is very similar…and seeing you hurt would be the same as seeing Jenny hurt…I will be you armor child."_ Going on one knee he looked at her pink eyes with is orange ones _"My name is Nautilus, the Titan of the Depths…and if anyone hurts you…they will fear the oceans weight."_ He said it with a protective voice, Louise could only nod, and she didn't realize that everyone had left except Colbert.

Colbert got worried with that speech, he has seen many threats of death when he was a soldier, and the speech that the giant, Nautilus, just said was like a threat to anyone that dared to hurt her, being physically…or emotionally. He looked at the right hand of the Titan and memorized the runes before dismissing Louise with her familiar; he had much work to do.

 **XXX**

Nautilus was looking at his surroundings, while he has seen castles in Demacia he still was in a little awe at this type of construct, but there were these annoying small doors and annoying looks in this place, all the children gave him look of surprise or disgust, why? He didn't know, but like Fizz and Nami he didn't cared. Soon Jen- _"No…not Jenny, someone else"_ got in front of a room, she opened the door and went inside, Nautilus noticed that the door was smaller than the other ones, so with some shame, the Titan CRAWLED through the door and even then he got stuck. Hearing some grunting Louise turned to look at the door to see why her familiar was making those noises.

"…"

"…"

"Are you kidding me?" Louise said with a deadpan look on her face, to be honest it was kinda funny, seeing a 8 feet tall diving suit stuck on her door by his waist and _Couldn't_ get out was funny as hell. With more grunting she heard Nautilus muttered.

" _Come on, if you could get out of Morgana stun you can get out of this pitiful door!"_

After thirty minutes, Nautilus finally got out of the door…while making a huge hole, courtesy of his anchor. Louise eye started to twitch; she didn't know what to say, after all, it was his size fault, not him. With a sigh Louise turned around and pointed at her closet.

"It's late, dress me!"

…

…

When she didn't hear anything she turned to look at the Titan only to see him looking at the window, seeing the two moons made Nautilus shake his head in amusement.

" _Diana would love this place"_ He muttered, he knew he wasn't in Runeterra anymore, but he knows there are other dimensions, Zilean was kind enough to explain him about parallel dimensions, he was one of the few champions that was neutral with him, and Diana was one of his true friend, being also ignored and hated by some champions, unlike Illaoi that has something to do with the portal that took him

"Diana? Who is she?" Louise asked getting what she assumed was a surprise look from him; it was very difficult to know what expression he has with that suit of his. Shaking his head Nautilus turned around and started walking through her new door.

"Hey where are you going Familiar!" Louise asked with anger, she hated being ignore and her stupid familiar had done it TWICE!

" _Forward…"_ He responded, gaining a confused look from the pink haired girl.

"Forward? What do you mean by that! And who gave you permission to leave my room!" She demanded, the Titan stopped and turned his head slowly to look at her, it doesn't matter how many times she looked at those eyes, they will always sent chills down her spine.

" _The endless march…I can´t sleep for I had to find the guilty…when I found them I didn't drag them down…until they pay there is no rest…but I can't find them now. Since I am your armor_ , _I will march forward, looking for people who would try to penetrate your armor to destroy the new bearer of the depth…"_ Nautilus finished, before turning around and continues on his way through the giant hole on her room.

Louise stood in shock and confusion on her face, "The endless march? New bearer of the depths?! What do you mean by that familiar?! Come back here or you will not have breakfast tomorrow you stupid Familiar!" She shouted only to receive silence in return, with a snarl she turned around and went to change; he would learn his lesson tomorrow morning.

 **XXX**

" _Forward, Forward…"_ Nautilus muttered under his breath looking at his surroundings, he didn't have his anchor since left it at the girls room _"Didn't even ask for her name, the elder said something about Luis, no, that is a male name, hmm…"_ The Titan started talking to himself trying to remember the name of the tiny girl, so much in thought that he didn't realize that he got the attention of two nobles.

"What is that thing Sir Guiche?" A female voice said catching the attention of Nautilus, turning around slowly, he set his sight on a blond flamboyant boy and a brown haired girl, the blond boy gave him a disgusted look and turned to the female.

"Oh don't worry about him my dear Katie! He is only a big sailor, a commoner! Now, sailor! Go back to the Zero and leave us alone at once!" Guiche proclaimed, Nautilus only turned his orange glowing eyes at the blond idiot, making him shake a little, but he could see that he tried to be strong for the girl. Now that he remembered…this fool was in the place where he was summoned with a drill haired girl, in that time they looked to be together. Is this kid two timing?

Nautilus only grunt and turned around and moved forward, making Guiche release a breath of relief, those eyes were scary, and looking at them just unnerve the noble.

"Are you okay Sir Guiche?"

"Let's forget about that commoner my dear Katie. Now, where were we?" He said lovingly making Katie blush.

"Oh Guiche…"

 **XXX**

That boy was really annoying, he was really tempted to use Riptide to kill the little bastard, but he had more important matters to attend, like exploring the castle. While he was walking he felt someone bump into him, hearing a small "eep!" he turned his gaze to the floor to see a woman with an outfit of a maid, with black hair and blue eyes. She was rubbing her behind, apparently she fell down pretty hard. Feeling bad Nautilus offered his huge hand to her. When the maid saw his giant hand she paled and when she looked at the source of said hand she almost started to cry.

Siesta was so doomed! She was only going to clean some clothes that some nobles asked to be cleaned; she didn't have any intention to crash into a knight! And not one so big! He could easily step on her body like nothing!

Nautilus was losing his patience and decides to give her some encouragement.

" _I am not going to hurt you girl."_ He said in what he hoped was a soothing voice, pretty difficult with a voice as deep as the one he has. Siesta could only blink in confusion and after some hesitation she took his hand, surprisingly for her, the hand wasn´t cold as she thought with that armor, it was surprisingly warm and caring.

" _Are you okay?"_ The Titan asked the maid, shaking her head with a small blush, making Nautilus curious as to _why_ ; she gave him a shy smile.

"Y-Yes milord! It was my fault after all! I wasn't paying attention!" She said, Nautilus got more confused, Milord?

" _Milord? You think that I am important? Girl. I am not what you think I am, my name is Nautilus, The Titan of the Depths and you are?"_ He asked her, Siesta eyes went wide with surprise, he wasn't a knight? Now that she can see more clearly she could see that it was not armor what Nautilus wears, it was more like a diving suit, and she heard something about that from some nobles.

"Oh! You are the familiar the Miss Louise summoned right? My name is Siesta" She asked, Nautilus nod, happy to see that she gave him the name of the pink haired girl. He then turned his gaze to the floor, seeing a mess of clothes on the floor and an empty basket he realize what was her intention. The Titan went to his knees, surprising her, and started collecting the clothing.

"Oh! It is not necessary to help me Sir Nautilus!" Siesta exclaimed, but The Titan didn't pay any attention collecting the last piece of clothing he offered the basket full of clothes back to the maid.

" _There is no problem, now if you wouldn't mind I need to go forward"_ Nautilus informed her, making her confused.

"Forward? Well if you want…I can make you company?"

…

Company?

Nautilus orange eyes went wide, it was the first time in his life (Well, the life as the Titan of the Depth) that someone offered him to make him company in his journey. With a siple nod he marched forward, with the maid on tow.

While following the Titan Siesta decided to ask him some questions to know him better, the rumors that the noble said weren't very nice, and seeing him in person made those entire rumors lie.

"So mister Nautilus?" Siesta asked, she received a grunt that told her he was listening, "Do…Do you have any stories to tell? I mean! If you don't want to tell me it is alright!" She quickly said. Nautilus only gave a small laugh and suddenly stopped, making Siesta almost crash again with him. Seeing the beautiful night Nautilus slowly sat down on a nearby fountain, the maid saw his hand motioning for her to follow, leaving the basket nearby she sat down in front of the giant.

Nautilus looked at her and saw curiosity, a lot of curiosity " _Hmm…what can I tell her? My journey through revenge? My time were I met that fish and Marai? No…I know_ _"_ Taking a deep breath, he started talking…

" _Let me tell you the story…the story of a League with legends…"_

 **XXX**

 **HA! What an ending! This chapter was done way faster because I didn't think of any fighting scene; it was more of how Nautilus takes his new surroundings and introducing Louise. The next chapter will take more time, since I will need to see how to beat up Guiche :p**

 **Please remember to tell me if you want Louise to be paired with someone, well, if you even want romance in this…**

 **That would be it for now! Please leave a review about what you think, it fills me with motivation!**

 **See you soon!**


End file.
